Ra's al Ghul (Prime Earth)
Deathstroke When Deathstroke's daughter, Rose, was on the verge of death, Ra's made an offer to Slade, telling him that if he swore his allegiance to the League of Assassins, he would heal his daughter. Slade reluctantly agreed to the terms, only to find out Ra's had tricked him, forcing Rose, along with Slade's son Jericho, to also swear their allegiance to the League. League of Shadows Concerned with mankind's course of destroying itself, Ra's created a splinter group of the League of Assassins, called the League of Shadows, and put Lady Shiva in charge. After Shiva learned of Ra's' true purpose for the Shadows, she turned them against him and used them for her own path of destruction and power. When she used the Shadows to attack Gotham, Ra's met with Batman, seemingly trying to help him bring the Shadows down, although it was revealed he had made a deal with Shiva, in exchange for Batman. | Powers = * Lazarus Enhancement: Ra's al Ghul has lived for several centuries thanks to his use of Lazarus Pits which he has used countless times to replenish his aged, injured, or even dead body. As a side effect to numerous exposures to the pits, his physical attributes may have been enhanced. ** : Ra's has acquired an extended lifespan through the use of the Lazarus Pit. His unrestricted access to the Pit has rendered him nearly immortal. *** : Ra's' immortality has made him immune to the effects of toxins, such as Scarecrow's Fear Toxin. * : Ra's stated that he has used magic to erase memories from Batman's mind, possibly several times. : After bathing in the Well of Sins, the very first, and purest form of the Lazarus Pit, Ra's gained mystical powers. ** : After submerging in the waters of the Well of Sin, Ra's gained true immortality. ** : After submerging in the Well of Sins, Ra's was able to generate and project a green, electricity-like energy. This also caused his body to glow with a green aura. ** : Ra's was able to construct a sword from energy. ** : While fighting Jason Todd, Ra's was able to summon animated constructs from the ground, that resembled the Joker. ** : After submerging in the Well of Sins, Ra's was capable of levitating in the air. }} | Abilities = * : Ra's is greatly skilled in the art of deception. * : Although not his preferred weapon of choice, Ra's has displayed the ability to handle himself well with firearms. * : Due to his greatly extended lifespan, Ra's has acquired vast knowledge over his years, granting him him the intellect of a genius. * : Ra's is a highly capable leader, as he has successfully led the League of Assassins for centuries. * : Ra's near-immortal life has allowed him to learn numerous fighting styles over the years making him rival even Batman in combat. * : Ra's possesses knowledge and understanding of magic and concepts of mystical nature. * : Ra's is a master swordsman, honing his skills over centuries of training and combat. This has allowed him to defeat the physically superior Deathstroke in a sword duel. * : Ra's is a brilliant tactician, honing his tactical skills throughout the multiple centuries of his extended lifespan. * : Ra's is a deadly marksman and can hurl projectile weapons such as knives, with precision. * : Throughout his years, Ra's has displayed his mastery of weapons in combat, favoring a sword, although he has undoubtedly mastered many other forms of weaponry. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Ra's al Ghul's Lazarus Pit is composed of the same chemical compound that gave Vandal Savage his immortality and the Pale Man his, as revealed during the Endgame storyline. | Wikipedia = Ra's al Ghul | Links = | DC = }}